La louve qui effrayait les lions
by JPM889205
Summary: Cersei n'a peur que d'une femme, Alayna Stark. Voici l'histoire de comment Alayna Cole est entrée dans la maison des Stark et comment la jeune femme est devenue dans les chansons la louve qui fit trembler les lions! Robb/OFC
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! C'est la première fois que j'écris sur l'univers de Game of Thrones. Je tiens à mentionner que tous les personnages sont vivants et qu'ils sont légèrement plus vieux que dans les romans pour bien servir mon histoire. Évidemment, tout l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à George R.R. Martin, sauf les personnages de Alayna, Adalbert et leurs clans respectifs. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner des reviews:) _

Robb s'ennuyait ferme. C'était au début de l'année et les métayers venaient voir son père, le seigneur Eddard Stark, pour leur dire leurs doléances et dire ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour aider pour préparer le bal de mai. On était en mars. Le temps était plutôt frais pour l'été. Soudain, un garde arriva en courant. Il était essoufflé :

-Mon seigneur, un messager de Silverwood est ici!

-Sait-on quelle est la cause de sa venue?

-On ne sait pas. Il veut vous voir absolument. On dit qu'il a un grand loup avec lui.

-De quelle couleur est l'animal?

-Une femelle de couleur argentée, mon seigneur fit le garde, reprenant son souffle.

-Emmenez-moi le messager avec le loup, immédiatement! Ordonna rapidement Eddard, terminant par le fait même la session des métayers. Il fit sortir tous les gens de la salle, excepté ses soldats, son fils, Theon et Jon.

Lorsque le messager arriva. Tous purent voir que quelque chose clochait chez lui. Robb l'observa attentivement. Il avait le corps frêle, mais pas d'un jeune garçon. Une plaie pissait le sang à sa cuisse et le loup ne cherchait même pas à le bouffer! Incroyable! Il avait la tête couverte d'une capuche terminant en pointe. Une petite cloche d'argent pendait et jouait de sa mélodie lorsque la personne bougeait. Les jambes étaient moulées dans un pantalon de cuir et des bottes de cuir qui semblaient de hautes qualités. Une longue épée ceignait sa taille.

-Vous pouvez enlever votre cape, madame, et venez vous réchauffer près du feu. Votre loup est dressé?

-Oui, monseigneur, répondit une voix des plus féminines. Une fois la cape enlevée, tous purent voir que le messager était en fait une femme. Très, très belle qui plus est. Elle avait de longs cheveux brun presque noir, des yeux gris tempête et des tatouages sur tout le corps. Des étoiles décoraient la pommette droite, tandis que des spirales parcouraient la main gauche et l'avant-bras. Je vous remercie de m'accueillir. Winterfell était ma dernière chance.

Robb regardait son père sans comprendre. Il était complètement perdu.

-Lady Alayna, pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce qui se passe, où est votre grand-père, le seigneur Cole?

Avant qu'elle ne puisse s'expliquer, Lady Catelyn arriva suivi de ses deux filles. La plus jeune des deux lança qu'elle aussi voulait porter des habits d'hommes. Sa mère la fit taire d'un geste.

-Ma chère Alayna!...Mais tu es blessée?! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Pas grand-chose madame, commença Alayna, mais le fait qu'elle s'appuya soudainement lourdement sur son loup révéla la gravité des blessures. Je suis désolée, je me sens un peu faible… Robb qui était le plus près d'elle plaça un bras sous ses épaules.

-Appuyez-vous sur moi, fit-il.

-Ce n'est pas grave… déclara Eddard, vous allez vous reposez et nous nous reparlerons demain. Robb aide la jusqu'à une chambre. Ta mère va aller avec toi, je vous fais envoyer le maître Luwin. Moi je vais aller voir ce qui en est.

-Suivi de Maitre Roddrik Castle, le seigneur Eddard grimpa les marches menant à une des plus grandes tours de Winterfell. Avec une longue vue, ils purent voir une petite troupe de cavaliers arriver en provenance de Silverwood. Ils portaient l'étendard des Cole. Eddard fut toutefois soulagé de voir qu'il s'agissait d'Adalbert Cole, le seigneur de Silverwood et le grand-père d'Alayna.

-Peut-être aurons-nous un brin d'éclaircissement avec le Seigneur Cole! Souhaita Roddrik, jouant avec ses favoris.

-Peut-être, mon ami, peut-être.

-Le vieil homme arriva quelques heures plus tard. Après avoir laissé son cheval à un garçon d'écurie, il demanda où était sa petite-fille.

-Elle est ici seigneur Cole, fit Eddard, averti de son arrivée. Lady Alayna est arrivée ici habillée en homme et blessée à la jambe de surcroît. Elle se repose en ce moment même.

-Vous m'en voyez soulagé Stark. Je lui ai toujours dit que si quelque chose lui arrivait à Silverwood, elle se devait de venir ici. Et je sais qu'elle correspond assidûment avec Lady Catelyn qui était une bonne amie de sa mère.

-J'en conviens, Cole, mais cela ne me dit pas ce qui s'est passé, et ce qu'elle est venue chercher ici.

-Mon idiot de fils l'a vendu à un Lannister pour payer des dettes de jeu! Je crache sur lui, croyez-moi. Quand Alayna l'a su et bien elle s'est enfuie et son oncle s'est mis à la traquer comme une bête avec ses compagnons de chasses, totalement ivres, évidemment.

-Mais cela n'a aucun sens? On ne traque pas les humains comme des animaux! Alayna aura dû avoir la peur de sa vie…

-Oh, elle est plus forte qu'elle n'y paraît! Je lui ai enseigné à se battre à la longue épée, avec des poignards et elle sait tirer de l'arc. De plus, la vieille nounou des garçons lui a appris tout ce qu'elle devait savoir sur les plantes médicinales. Quand la rumeur s'est répandue qu'il y avait une fille noble, vraie guerrière du Nord à marier et d'une beauté rare, les demandes ont commencé à pleuvoir et Bailey a vite compris qu'Alayna pourrait valoir un bon prix. Alors, vous saisissez Stark? Ma petite-fille ne peut plus rester à Silverwood, elle est la cause de tractations aux montants faramineux et elle est traitée comme une pièce de viande. Les hommes ne pensent qu'à la baiser!

-Adalbert voyons!

-Je vous le jure! Mes fils emmènent souvent des compagnons au château pour des parties de chasse, ou des tournois et ils bavent presque à terre.

-Je vois… J'en parle avec Lady Catelyn et je vous reviens. Toutefois, il va falloir régler le cas des dettes de jeu de votre fils. A-t-il signé un contrat?

-Je ne crois pas… Je peux voir comment elle va?

Eddard ne dit rien, mais intérieurement il compatissait avec le vieil homme. Si seulement un des hommes touchait à Sansa ou Arya, il le tuerait certainement, ou leurs frères le feraient assurément.

Robb dut finalement porter Alayna dans ses bras puisqu'elle était plus faible qu'il n'y paraissait. Astrid ouvrait le chemin, secondée de Grey Wind. Lady Catelyn ouvrit une porte d'une chambre d'amis et Robb déposa Alayna sur le lit le plus délicatement qu'il put. Au même moment, Master Luwin arriva armé de fioles et de bandages.

-Par les dieux, qu'est-il arrivé à cette enfant?

-Une flèche… marmonna Alayna en serrant les dents. La tête y est encore, je crois.

-Robb va avec ton père, veux-tu? Il faudrait éloigner cette bête avant qu'elle n'égorge l'un d'entre nous…

-Oui, Grey Wind, Astrid, à moi. Lança Robb en donnant une tape sur sa cuisse. À la grande surprise d'Alayna, la louve suivit le fils des Starks comme si de rien n'était. La jeune femme se rappela soudainement que sa grand-mère lui avait dit que l'homme qu'elle aurait dans sa vie, Astrid l'accepterait comme un deuxième maître, d'elle-même. Puis, ce fut le néant.

Robb fut surpris de voir le Seigneur Adalbert Cole en personne à Winterfell. Il était accompagné de gardes de Silverwood. Quatre en tout.

-Seigneur Adalbert, voici mon fils aîné Robb, présenta Eddard en mettant la main sur l'épaule de son fils.

-Bon sang, tu es un homme maintenant? Tu as, quoi, 15 ans?

-18, monseigneur.

-Je vois, je vois… Tiens Astrid, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec lui?! Lança Adalbert en se mettant à genoux et la louve vint se lover contre lui pour une caresse.

-Elle me suit partout depuis quelques heures, avoua Robb. Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-C'est parce que tu as son respect! Ces grands loups sont spéciaux, ils sentent si une personne est mauvaise ou non.

-Je vois, je dois vous quitter, maître Roddrik nous attend pour une leçon d'épée.

L'aîné des Stark rejoignit Jon et Theon dans la cour.

-Mais quelle femme! S'écria Theon en feignant un mouvement du bassin, vous voyez ce que je veux dire?

-C'est déplacé, n'oublie pas qu'il s'agit d'Alayna Cole, fit Robb tout en prenant une épée en bois.

-Et alors? Qu'est-ce que ça me chante? Tout ce que j'ai dit c'est qu'elle serait foutrement bonne à baiser!

-Mère m'a dit que le père d'Alayna, Hamish, était un des meilleurs amis de père et la mère d'Alayna, Odale, était une sauvage qu'il avait rescapée d'une bataille. C'était une princesse à ce qu'on disait, d'une très grande beauté. Les deux sont morts quand elle était jeune et elle n'a plus que son grand-père.

-Ça ne change rien pour moi! Renifla Theon.

-Moi, si! Répliqua Robb en lui donnant un léger coup d'épée. John s'y mit lui aussi.

-Bon c'est ça, expert dans l'art de baiser, déclara Jon en riant, mais nul à l'art de l'épée. Tu te laisses aller Theon!

Lorsque Catelyn quitta Alayna, la jeune femme dormait paisiblement. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, mais allait survivre sans séquelles selon maître Luwin. Elle retrouva Eddard, Robb et à sa grande surprise le Seigneur Adalbert en personne lors du banquet. Les 3 hommes répétèrent leurs conversations de la journée. Puis Adalbert demanda comment allait sa petite-fille :

-Mieux, elle dort. Elle ne peut pas voyager, expliqua Catelyn en soupirant. Elle devra rester alitée, ou du moins marcher avec des béquilles durant quelques semaines. La pointe de flèche était encore dans sa cuisse. C'est votre fils Bailey qui a fait cela?! Cracha Catelyn. Je le pendrais volontiers Monseigneur!

-Catelyn…intervint Eddard.

-Non, Ned, une femme ne devrait pas servir de cible à la chasse. Un point c'est tout. Pas la fille d'Odale!

-Odale? Répéta Robb curieux.

-Oui, Odale Kislain était une barbare du nord, quoique de haute naissance. Comme je te l'ai dit ce matin. Après avoir épousé respectivement Hamish et Eddard, nous sommes tournées l'une vers l'autre étant plus près que de nos familles. Nous étions très proche. Odale était d'une beauté incroyable. Alayna est d'ailleurs son portrait craché. Expliqua Catelyn pensive. J'ose imaginer que vous avez reçu plusieurs offres de mariages Seigneur Cole?

-Ouais… Alayna était plus une attraction qu'un bon parti à mon avis. Surtout pour les gens du sud, désolé de l'offense Lady Catelyn.

-Je n'en vois guère, le nord est ma patrie depuis de nombreuses années.

-Catelyn, le Seigneur Cole souhaite qu'Alayna reste avec nous, ici à Winterfell. Les dieux savent que Sansa et Arya ont besoin d'une compagnie féminine.

-Mais à Silverwood…

-Elle n'est plus en sécurité madame, intervint Adalbert, mes enfants me jouent dans mon dos et je sais qu'ici Alayna sera protégée. J'ai cru comprendre que votre petite Arya souhaite apprendre à se battre. Laissez Alayna lui montrer. Je lui ai fait comprendre très jeune, que l'art de se battre était une récompense pour toutes les heures prises pour devenir une lady. Sansa y trouvera son compte également, vous verrez.

-Très intéressant, j'en conviens. Je n'y vois aucune objection, fit finalement Catelyn avec un sourire à l'adresse de Sansa et Arya qui avaient écouté tout ce que les parents disaient.

-Quelle joie! Vous m'en voyez soulagé! S'écria Adalbert heureux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour! Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que les prochains chapitres arrivent bientôt: visite du Roi Robert et de sa suite et Alayna aura un défi à relever de la part de Jamie Lannister... L'action sera au rendez-vous! N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires:)**

Ce fut le poids du loup sur ses jambes qui réveilla la jeune femme. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. Alayna eut une grimace douleur, mais étira quand même les bras pour entourer le cou d'Astrid.

-Oh, Astrid murmura si tu savais le rêve que j'ai fait… C'était horrible.

-Je vois que cela va mieux, fit Lady Catelyn après être entrée. Je venais voir si tu dormais toujours. Cela fait trois jours maintenant.

-Vraiment? S'étonna Alayna en retirant les draps pour voir ses blessures. Cela m'a paru la veille…

Catelyn observa rapidement la jeune femme tandis qu'elle changeait ses bandages. De longs cheveux ondulés, les yeux gris, une peau blanche. Elle avait un tatouage de spirales descendant de la joue droite jusque sur la main droite et une autre spirale s'enroulant autour de la jambe blessée.

-Je vois que tu as continué la tradition d'Odale? Lança Catelyna avec un sourire.

-Hum… oui, c'est pour me rappeler d'où elle venait, mais aussi pour me différencier des autres femmes.

-J'en ai un aussi, fit celle qui était comme une deuxième mère pour elle. À l'intérieur de la cuisse. Mais il y a juste Eddard qui le sait, avoua Catelyn avec un clin d'oeil. Voilà jeune fille. Tu te sens apte à être debout qu'on fasse ta toilette?

-Cela devrait…

-Oui, parce que ton grand-père est ici depuis trois jours également. Il se morfond d'inquiétude tout en racontant des histoires fabuleuses d'enfants de la forêt et de géants.

-Ce fut la jambe appuyée sur un coussin et vêtue d'une robe bleu marine qu'elle reçut Adalbert et le Seigneur Stark dans sa chambre. Les deux hommes lui racontèrent les derniers évènements et lui parlèrent de l'entente. Alayna ne parut pas surprise. Ils discutèrent également d'une autre entente qui avait été décidée pour asseoir sa protection : son possible mariage avec l'aîné des Stark, Robb. Toutefois, Alayna eut une seule condition, passer du temps avec Robb pour mieux le connaître. Savoir ce qu'il voulait, lui. Le jeune homme fut d'ailleurs sommé de venir la rejoindre. Tous les adultes avaient quitté la pièce, mais étaient nerveux au sujet de ce qui se dirait dans cette pièce.

-Je peux te tutoyer? Demanda Alayna à Robb qui prit place sur une chaise près de son lit. Il avait le regard fixé sur la jambe blessée de la jeune femme.

-Excuse-moi, je ne peux pas concevoir que des hommes chassent une femme comme on le ferait avec un cerf. Tu as l'air mieux que le premier jour où tu es arrivé en tout cas…

-Oui, en effet, Master Luwin m'a beaucoup aidée. Ainsi que ta mère. Lady Catelyn me rappelle beaucoup maman. On t'a sûrement mis au courant du projet?

-Oui, soupira Robb. C'est pourquoi tu voulais me voir seule non?

-C'était ma condition. Je voulais passer du temps avec toi. Imagine que tu sois tombé sur une fille laide comme un cochon? Rigola Alayna.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

-Je crois que les dieux du Nord nous ont été favorables, c'est tout. Je ne veux pas être forcée dans un projet de mariage si l'autre parti ne le veut pas également. Si ton cœur est pris par une autre fille, je ne veux pas que les adultes te forcent à prendre ma main.

-Je comprends. Disons que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix là dedans… Pour te rassurer, je n'ai rien promis à personne d'autre. Je suis d'accord avec ta condition. Passer du temps ensemble sera salutaire, je crois. Déclara Robb. Tu peux marcher?

-Pas très longtemps et avec une béquille.

-Ton grand-père m'a dit que tu adorais lire, alors demain je te montrerai la bibliothèque du château, offrit Robb. J'aime bien élargir mes connaissances de temps à autre aussi.

-C'est très gentil…

Robb la quitta alors prétextant une sortie à cheval avec le Seigneur Eddard concernant un conflit entre deux habitants. Alayna reçut encore deux autres visiteurs. Elle songea que tout Winterfell s'était donné le mot pour ne pas laisser aussi seule qu'elle l'était à Silverwod. Bran et Arya entrèrent timidement dans la pièce.

-Ton loup n'est pas là? Demanda poliment Bran.

-Non, Astrid est dans le boisé avec les autres loups. Elle mourrait d'envie de se dégourdir les pattes. Alors que faites-vous de vos journées?

-Des leçons avec Master Luwin pour notre érudition et des leçons pour devenir une parfaite jeune femme de bonne famille pour moi avec Septa Mordane et Sansa, quel ennui! Grimaça la jeune fille en tirant la langue.

-Moi et mes frères avons des leçons d'armes avec maître Roddrik, ajouta Bran. Seigneur Cole a dit que tu étais une redoutable conteuse d'histoire! Que tu tenais les assemblées du château, comment il a dit…

-À ma botte? Suggéra Alayna, c'est bien Grand-père. Je t'apprendrai si tu veux. Conter est tout un art. Et toi, jeune fille, si tu me promets de participer au cours de Septa Mordane et je le ferai également, je te montre à te battre à l'épée et tirer de l'arc.

Les petits écarquillèrent les yeux de joie et éclatèrent de rire.

-Il faut absolument que tu restes ici le plus longtemps possible! Plaida Arya.

-C'est dans mes projets. Si le contraire arrivait, je vous rendrais visite le plus souvent possible fit Alayna doucement. Puis elle grimaça.

-Alayna! Fit Bran soucieux, est-ce que ça va?

-Oui, juste une crampe dans ma jambe. Je vais me reposer un peu. Merci pour votre visite.

-À plus tard! Lancèrent Bran et Arya en sortant de la pièce.

-Quelle famille! Souffla Alayna en se laissant tomber sur l'oreiller.

Ce fut avec appréhension qu'elle attendit Robb durant l'avant-midi pour qu'il lui montre la bibliothèque. Elle avait natté ses cheveux bruns et revêtu une robe de laine grise avec une veste de fourrure sans manches couleur beige et blanche pour la protéger du froid, ainsi qu'une écharpe de laine beige fait par sa grand-mère qui ne la quittait pratiquement jamais durant l'hiver. Quand Robb la vit, il fut soufflé par sa beauté. Il secoua la tête pour revenir à la réalité. Lorsqu'elle vit, elle le salua et il fit de même.

-Est-ce que tu as mangé?

-Non. Je souhaitais peut-être aller en bas si ce n'était pas trop te demander. Je suis lasse d'être toujours ici.

-Pas du tout! Tu peux t'appuyer sur mon bras.

C'est ainsi que le couple fit une entrée remarquée dans la grande salle où quelques personnes cassaient la croûte. Alayna fut heureuse également de voir Astrid arriver dans la pièce. La louve alla se lover contre sa maîtresse qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis quelques jours.

-Tu m'as manqué, tu sais? Lui murmura Alayna à l'oreille tandis que l'animal donnait des coups de tête pour avoir des caresses.

Robb était tout bonnement fasciné par la jeune femme. Depuis deux semaines qu'elle était à Winterfell, il n'arrivait pas à la sortir de sa tête. Après qu'elle eut mangé et eut envoyé sa louve à nouveau à l'extérieur, il lui montra la fameuse bibliothèque. Il plaça un fauteuil au centre de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir et ainsi ne rien manquer de ce qu'il dirait.

Pendant ce temps, Sansa qui les avait suivis fut rapidement rejoint par Theon et Jon.

-Alors on écoute aux portes? Siffla Theon, depuis qu'il savait le projet d'Eddard Stark d'unir la sauvage à Robb, il était furieux qu'on lui ait soufflé une femme sous son nez et jaloux que ce soit Robb qui l'ait.

-Non, je n'écoute pas aux portes, répliqua Sansa boudeuse. Je voulais un livre et lorsque je les ai vus, je n'ai pas osé les interrompre. Ils vont très bien ensemble vous ne trouvez pas?

-Tu nous demandes ça à nous? Rigola Jon. Mais je vais être gentil avec toi et te répondrai que oui, ils font la paire. Robb a besoin d'une fille dans le genre d'Alayna.

Sansa rougit et les quitta sans demander rien d'autre. Par contre, Jon et Theon ne se gênèrent pas pour entrer. Ils le firent sans même s'annoncer.

-Oh rois et reines de la bibliothèque, nous aurions besoin de vos illustres conseils! Clama Theon en s'inclinant.

-Ferme-la! Répliqua Robb à moitié fâché et à moitié hilare. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez?

-C'est l'heure des leçons de stratégie mon vieux, fit Jon. Désolé de vous enlever Robb ainsi, mais c'est des leçons obligatoires pour nous! Lady Alayna, la salua-t-il.

-Messeigneurs!...Alors qui va me ramener?

-Moi si tu veux le bien! Lança son grand-père.

-Je suis heureuse de vous revoir. Je me demandais où vous étiez disparu.

-Pas très loin. Le jeune Stark a raison, il y a de quoi se perdre des heures ici. Vous étiez mignons à voir.

-Grand-père! s'écria Alayna surprise. Quand retournez-vous à Silverwood?

-Demain matin. J'ai des comptes à régler avec ton oncle.

-Vous lui botterez les fesses de ma part. Vous allez me manquer.

-Oh ne sois pas triste, je serai présent au bal de mai.

Le seigneur Adalbert tenait à sa petite-fille plus qu'à lui-même. À les voir aller elle et Robb, il partait en sécurité d'un futur meilleur pour la fille d'Odale et d'Hamish. Dieu qu'Hamish lui manquait. Le père d'Alayna aurait écorché vif son frère s'il était vivant.

Quelques jours plus tard, ce fut avec soulagement que Master Luwin lui confirma qu'elle était complètement remise. Alayna put donc descendre d'elle-même pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et s'entraîner avec les arcs et les épées. Elle y trouva Bran et Rickon qui y était déjà avec Maitre Roddrik.

-Lady Alayna, fit ce dernier, vous vous joindrez à moi pour instruire ces deux jeunes hommes?

-Avec plaisir, maître Castle. Laissez-moi juste me réchauffer un peu.

C'est avec effarement que le vieil homme et les garçons Stark la virent tirer cinq flèches coup sur coup et toutes au centre de la cible. Elle secoua ses bras tandis que Rickon allait chercher ses flèches.

-Lady, vous m'impressionnez! Souffla Roddrik. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tirer aussi rapidement.

-C'est avec de la pratique qu'on en vient à bout. Allez Bran, Rickon, je veux voir ce que vous êtes capable de faire.

Les petits ne se firent pas prier et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie. Ils furent rejoints par Lady Catelyn qui les observait d'un œil bienveillant.

-Ta mère tirait aussi rapidement. J'ai l'impression, en te voyant, qu'elle est retour parmi nous.

-Merci Lady Catelyn. Je suis vraiment touchée. Elle donna son arc et ses flèches à Bran pour qu'il les range.

-J'ai cru comprendre que tu souhaitais apprendre le maniement des armes à Arya?

-Oui, madame. Je lui ai promis en échange d'assister au cours de Septa Mordane avec elle, avoua Alayna avec un sourire en coin.

-Bien pensé. J'aurais fait de même. J'ai l'impression de ne rien pouvoir faire avec Arya, tandis que Sansa est la petite fille que toute mère voudrait avoir. Peut-être trop naïve cependant…

-Elle vieillira, vous verrez. Je dois vous quitter, Master Luwin doit me montrer le jardin médicinal.

-Oh très bien, ce sera un bénéfice pour tout le monde!

Master Luwin fut très patient avec la jeune femme. Elle avait de la difficulté tout comme lui à se mettre à genoux et à se relever. La louve Astrid apparut également à un moment et se plaça de manière à ce qu'Alayna prenne appui sur elle pour se relever.

-Où avez-vous trouvé ce loup, si je peux me permettre? Demanda-t-il avant de prendre délicatement une tige de menthe entre ses doigts et de la tirer d'un coup sec. Il la plaça dans un panier qui irait dans son coffre à remèdes.

-Je me baladais en forêt lorsque je suis tombée sur un arbre à Dieux. J'ai demandé à Grand-père, personne ne savait qu'il se trouvait là. La louve était agonisante, un fil barbelé de piège à braconnier autour de sa gorge. Sentant du mouvement, j'ai vu qu'elle était sur le point de mettre bas, alors je l'ai aidé à le faire et seule Astrid a survécu.

-Oh, je vois. C'est très curieux comme nombreuses sont ces bêtes qui sont réapparues depuis quelque temps. Je ne puis dire si c'est un présage… Oh Lord Eddard, que nous vaut l'honneur de visite? Jamais vous ne venez aux jardins…

-Je devrais peut-être, répondit Eddard, mais il y a matière plus urgente. Une troupe de soldats est revenue de patrouille et il y a eu une échauffourée avec des déserteurs du mur. Il y a quelques blessés. Nous aurions besoin de vos services à tous les deux.

-Très bien, nous arrivons, fit Alayna enfin heureuse de faire quelque chose d'utile.

Plus tard au banquet du soir, les habitants du château n'avaient qu'un seul nom en bouche: Lady Alayna Cole.

-Pourquoi ne parlent-ils que de toi? Voulut savoir Sansa curieuse.

-Parce que depuis que je suis arrivée je ne suis pratiquement pas sortie de ma chambre, donc outre toi et ta famille, peu de gens savaient que j'étais présente ici et peu de personnes m'ont vue arriver également puisque j'étais cachée dans ma cape. Plusieurs ont cru que je n'étais seulement qu'un messager. Tu comprends?

-Oui, merci. C'est comme les histoires de princesses à protéger contre les hommes qui veulent sa main! Rêvassa Sansa et à sa grande surprise, elle vit Alayna et Robb éclater de rire. Quoi?

-Dis-toi que je suis la princesse de ton conte.

-Qui est ton prince, alors? Oh, tu vas marier mon frère?!

Alayna qui était assise aux côtés de Robb lui prit la main et en le regardant déclara que s'il voulait sa main, elle était pour lui. Tout ça sous le regard attentif de Lord Eddard et Lady Catelyn. Sansa pria les 7 Dieux pour que son crétin de frère dise oui. Alors Robb se leva et toujours la main d'Alayna dans la sienne, il se tourna vers ses parents.

-Père, mère, vous nous avez laissés le temps de prendre notre propre décision par rapport à la possible union du clan Stark au clan Cole de Silverwood, nous avons pris notre décision.

-Et quelle sera-t-elle fils? Demanda Eddard amusé.

-Il y aura un mariage ce printemps.

À cette annonce, une clameur s'éleva dans le hall et de nombreuses bières furent bues en l'honneur des nouveaux fiancés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Voici la suite! Comme prédit, action, amour et combat seront à l'honneur. N'hésitez pas à écrire des commentaires, c'est très apprécié:)**

C'est ainsi qu'à la dernière minute, le Bal de mai eut lieu sous la forme d'un mariage parmi deux habitants de Winterfell. Le Septon Chayle se tenait devant l'arbre des dieux. Devant lui se tenaient Alayna et Robb, qui eux étaient face à tous les habitants de Winterfell réunis.

-Devant les anciens dieux je vous prononce mari et femme! Clama le vieux septon. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. Ce que Robb fit sans se faire prier. Jamais les anciens n'avaient vu cela. C'était comme si Robb et Alayna avaient été destinés à être ensemble. En peu de temps, les deux jeunes adultes s'étaient rapidement liés, jusqu'à éprouver des sentiments l'un pour l'autre. C'est pour cette raison qu'Alayna ne le repoussa pas et ce fut elle qui approfondit le baiser. Elle alla même jusqu'à rougir de sa hardiesse tandis que toute la petite foule applaudissait et sifflait.

Le plan du seigneur Eddard et du Seigneur Adalbert avait été de marier leurs aînés pour ainsi protéger Alayna d'hommes vils et cruels, empêchant du même coup des tractations sur son compte et ainsi lui assurant la protection des Starks et des hommes du Nord. Même son oncle Owen Kislain était présent pour la cérémonie. Grand, musclé et les cheveux bruns ondulés, il avait les yeux de la couleur des forêts. Il ressemblait énormément à sa soeur jumelle Odale. Il avait été prévenu par le seigneur Adalbert. Quand elle le vit, Alayna lui sauta carrément dans les bras.

-Oncle Owen! Je suis si heureuse de te voir.

-Moi de même petite… Tu es resplendissante et heureuse, ce qui est le plus important.

-Je le suis mon oncle, vraiment… Aviez-vous déjà rencontré le Seigneur Eddard Stark et Lady Catelyn?

-Oui, au mariage d'Odale et d'Hamish. Je m'étais tenu d'ailleurs avec les Starks toute la semaine et j'ai même eu l'honneur de combattre auprès de ton beau-père. Je dois d'ailleurs le voir. Cela vous concerne aussi toi et ton nouvel époux.

Owen s'agenouilla devant le seigneur Eddard qui parut surpris de ce geste.

-Seigneur Stark, par l'alliance de nos deux familles, vous avez accepté ma nièce et l'héritière du clan Kislain en votre maison. Nous vous en sommes reconnaissants. En remerciement, moi et le clan Kislain jurons allégeance à Winterfell et seront présents dans vos combats lorsque nécessaire.

-Bien, devant les nouveaux et anciens dieux j'accepte votre allégeance et je vous promets ma protection et une juste justice.

-Merci monseigneur. Fit Owen en se relevant.

-Vous resterez avec nous Seigneur Kislain?

-Que quelques jours seulement, plusieurs des places fortes du clan ont subi des attaques des hommes de Mance Rayder. Je ne peux rester plus. Oh, j'oubliais. Ton grand-père, Bjorn voulait que je te donne ceci pour ton cadeau de mariage. Il appartenait à ta mère.

Son oncle lui donna une petite bourse en cuir. Lorsqu'Alayna la vida dans ses mains, une chaînette en cuir à laquelle pendait un morceau de diamant taillé en forme de dent de loup lui tomba dans la main.

-Je…je ne sais quoi dire. C'est superbe. Souffla Alayna émue. Merci.

Puis le jeune couple fut conduit dans le hall de Winterfell avec Sansa et Arya qui aidait Alayna avec sa traîne. De loin, Catelyn et Eddard les observaient avec un sourire.

-Tu ne trouves pas que Robb a l'air d'un ancien guerrier? Il a l'air si fier et puissant, déclara Catelyn avec fierté.

-Oui, tu as raison. Il faut dire qu'il ne s'est pas trompé avec Alayna Cole. Vieille Nan m'a confirmé que ces deux-là c'est à la vie à la mort, pouffa le Seigneur Eddard. Mais franchement, je suis plus qu'heureux d'avoir Alayna avec nous.

-Allons célébrer dans ce cas!

Eddard n'avait toutefois pas mentionné ses peurs de voir surgir des troubles au sud à cause de l'alliance d'Alayna à Robb et qui plus est, les troubles arrivèrent avec un corbeau annonçant la venue du Roi Robert et de toute sa suite, y comprit le tueur de rois, le nain, la reine et les enfants pour féliciter le nouveau couple.

Grey Wind et Astrid avaient été laissés dans le bois des dieux pour la nuit. Jamais Alayna n'avait été aussi nerveuse et apeurée de sa vie. Dans sa nouvelle chambre qu'elle partagerait dorénavant avec Robb, elle était assise sur le lit, habillée seulement d'une chemise de nuit sans manches brodée de dentelles qu'elle avait cousue elle-même pour l'occasion. Elle brossait ses longs cheveux distraitement. Trois coups furent sonnés à la porte et Alayna vit Robb se faire carrément pousser dans la chambre. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre, mais se rattrapa au poteau du lit à baldaquin. Alayna pouffa. La chambre avait été au préalable parsemée de chandelles qui éclairaient d'une lueur douce la pièce.

-Est-ce que ça va? Fit-elle amusée de la situation.

-Oui, hum, Theon et Jon tenaient absolument à me voir avant que j'aille te rejoindre, expliqua Robb avec un sourire contrit… J'imagine que tu dois être nerveuse, et bien je t'avouerai que je le suis également.

-Jamais je n'aurais cru entendre ça de la bouche d'un homme… j'aime bien.

-C'est un bon départ dans ce cas… ça te dit qu'on discute un peu, pour se mettre à l'aise.

-Pourquoi pas… allons près du feu, j'ai froid… j'aurais aimé avoir Astrid à mes côtés..

-Oh vraiment? J'aurais plutôt trouvé cela gênant avoir deux paires d'yeux qui vous observent pendant que…

Alayna écarquilla les yeux et abonda dans le même sens après réflexion. Assis côte à côte devant le foyer, le couple fixait les flammes.

-Dis-moi, pourquoi ces tatouages? Mère n'a jamais voulu me le dire… demanda Robb en lui prenant la main et effleurant les courbes argentées du bout des doigts.

-Ma mère Odale, fais partie d'une longue lignée de princesses barbares. Lorsque la femme avait ses premières saignées, c'était le signe qu'elle pouvait avoir des enfants et se marier. Alors elle se faisait tatouer pour le signaler. Mais d'un autre côté, l'origine vient aussi de la première princesse Kislain, Leandra.

-Ah oui? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Elle venait tout juste de célébrer son mariage avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, le puissant guerrier Garrik. Elle était sur le point de passer sa nuit de noces avec lui lorsqu'un groupe de guerriers venu du sud attaqua le château et enleva Leandra. Comme toutes mes ancêtres, plusieurs hommes la convoitaient pour sa beauté et ses aptitudes guerrières. Durant cinq jours, les guerriers l'ont violé à plusieurs reprises. Au matin du 6e jour, Garrik la retrouva à moitié morte. Mais elle le reconnut et sourit en la voyant. De retour au château, après que Garrik eut tué tous les hommes, elle demanda à l'ancêtre du clan de la tatouer de la tête au pied pour ne pas oublier ce qui lui était arrivé et ainsi cacher sa beauté.

-Est-ce qu'elle a pu enfanter de Garrik après?

-Oui. À ce qu'on dit, Leandra se purgea pendant deux lunes avec des herbes spéciales et ainsi put s'assurer que le premier fils qu'elle eut fut bien de Garrik. C'est pourquoi les femmes du clan se font toujours quelques tatouages lorsque le moment est venu.

-C'est les mêmes pour toutes?

-Non… Selon le niveau social de la femme dans le clan, les tatouages seront plus nombreux.

Alayna se leva et laissa tomber sa chemise sur le sol, se laissant ainsi nue devant Robb qui se leva à son tour. Elle prit sa main et la posa sur sa cuisse. Puis instinctivement, Robb glissa ses mains sous ses fesses et la souleva pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

-Ça, c'est Jon et Theon qui t'ont dit de faire ça? demanda malicieusement Alayna.

Il fit non de la tête avec un sourire et répliqua que c'est ce qu'il avait toujours rêvé lui faire. Le jeune homme la coucha délicatement sur le lit.

-Hum... il me semble déjà avoir vécu la même situation, murmura Robb contre les lèvres d'Alayna.

-Oui, mais c'était un autre jour… embrasse-moi et prends-moi avant que je ne subisse le sort de Leandra, répondit-elle le regard lourd de désir.

-Ce sera un honneur pour moi, déclara Robb avant de l'embrasser pour de bon.

Ce fut le soleil et les grattements intensifs sur la porte de leur chambre qui les réveilla. Robb s'entoura d'un drap et alla ouvrir. Il trouva son père avec Grey Wind et Astrid assis devant la porte. Les deux loups avaient un regard suppliant.

-Hum… ces deux-là sont impossibles. Ils ont mené un boucan d'enfer depuis le lever du soleil. Je te les laisse. J'ose imaginer que tout s'est bien passé?

-Oui, très bien. Vous n'avez pas de souci à vous faire. Excusez-moi, je vais les faire entrer avant qu'ils ne réveillent tout Winterfell.

Eddard le salua d'un signe de tête tandis que son fils faisait entrer en vitesse les animaux dans la pièce.

Alayna rêvait encore de la nuit passée et se réveilla en sentant quelque chose sauter sur ses jambes. Puis la louve lui mordilla le bras.

-Astrid… mais qui t'a laissé entrer?

-Père nous les a emmené. Expliqua Robb qui s'était à nouveau glissé sous les draps, Grey Wind étendu à leurs pieds. Il dit qu'ils faisaient un boucan terrible. Espèces de petites pestes! Grey Wind émit un grognement.

-Vraiment très drôle! Qui te dit qu'il ne voulait pas seulement s'assurer que le mariage avait été consommé?

Alayna se leva et toujours nue, elle se dirigea derrière le paravent où se trouvait un pot de chambre.

-C'est ce que je lui ai dit, fit Robb en observant sa femme qui regardait maintenant ce qui se passait à la fenêtre.

Elle revint toutefois se lover contre lui.

-Je suis heureuse que tu m'aies dit oui.

-Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Murmura Robb avant de la presser contre lui.

-Je sais que tu m'aimes réellement, que je ne suis pas qu'un trophée.

-Oh Alayna, le fait que tu sois la plus belle femme que j'ai vue dans ma vie n'est qu'un bonus pour moi. Je t'aime pour qui tu es. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et l'embrassa d'un baiser profond et vorace. Des coups furent à nouveau donnés à la porte. Ce fut Maître Luwin qui entra après que Robb eut enfilé son pantalon de la veille pour lui ouvrir.

-Bonjour à vous deux! Lady Stark, je dois vérifier que le mariage a bien été consommé.

-Effectivement… fit Alayna en se levant enroulée dans un drap et laissant voir aux yeux de tous la tache rouge au milieu du lit.

-Très bien… Lady Catelyn et le seigneur Eddard vous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner.

Le vieil homme sortit sans un mot. Leurs affaires avaient été transférées dans cette chambre et Robb aida Alayna à enfiler une robe couleur lilas et lui tressa même les cheveux. Sous le regard surpris d'Alayna, il expliqua qu'il avait perdu un gage contre Theon et avait dû apprendre à tresser les cheveux d'une fille. Il enfila à son tour une tunique noire en dessous d'une veste en cuir d'un brun foncé. Alayna glissa son bras sous celui qu'il lui offrit et ils sortirent de leur chambre, précédé des loups qui claquaient des dents à tous ceux qui les approchaient. Quand Lady Catelyn les vit arriver, elle retint un cri de surprise. Elle se pencha vers Eddard :

-Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont quelque chose de différent?

-Je ne sais pas quoi, mais oui. On dirait qu'ils ont été transformés en roi et reine du Nord. Surtout avec Greywind et Astrid à leurs côtés, ils ont l'air invincibles. Tout ça à cause d'une nuit d'amour?

-Ned, les dieux savent que l'amour peut bien changer des choses, n'est-ce pas?... Les enfants… Nous devons parler…

-Que se passe-t-il, père? Demanda Robb en aidant Alayna à s'asseoir et prenant place à ses côtés.

-Le roi Robert et toute sa suite seront à Winterfell d'ici quelques jours. Lança Eddard avec un soupir.

-Quoi? Avec les Lannisters au grand complet? S'écria Alayna choquée.

-J'en ai bien peur, ma fille. Fit Catelyn. Cersei aura certainement eu vent de l'affront subit par son cousin Baron. Qui sait ce dont elle est capable. Je passerai la journée avec toi pour revoir ta garde-robe. Nous devons nous assurer que tu la dépasses en beauté et que toute l'attention soit sur toi…

-Je peux vous aider… lança une petite voix. Si je comprends bien, Alayna doit ressembler à une reine. Commença Sansa. Je sais ce qu'il vous faut mère. Laissez-moi vous aider... supplia la petite de 12 ans.

-Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, fit Catelyn, mais tu devras nous écouter.

-Oui, je promets. Merci! Elle accourut et baisa la joue de sa mère sous le regard amusé de son père.

Un soir Robb revenait d'un tour de garde pour trouver Alayna assise à sa coiffeuse, complètement nue. Elle n'avait que ses tatouages et des bijoux pour se couvrir. Elle était concentrée sur son reflet dans le miroir.

-Hum, hum… Tu choisis encore ta garde-robe? Demanda-t-il en jetant sa cape dans un coin de la pièce. Il faut dire qu'Alayna était plus que désirable dans cet accoutrement.

-Oh… oui, j'avais besoin de ton avis, d'ailleurs, fit-elle le sourire aguicheur. Que penses-tu des bijoux?

-Magnifique, je devrai probablement rester près de toi tout le temps que la visite sera là.

-Ah oui, pourquoi? Alayna se laissa tomber à la renverse sur le lit et éclata de rire lorsque Robb la rejoint. Je ne suis vraiment pas douée au jeu de la séductrice.

-Tu m'as séduite dès le premier jour où je t'ai vu et là… (Il lui enleva délicatement le collier qu'elle portait, effleurant la pointe de ses seins au passage et le déposa sur la table) j'ai vraiment envie de toi.

-Alors, prends-moi… Elle glissa sa main sur sa nuque et enfouit ses doigts dans les cheveux cuivrés de son mari. Alayna approcha finalement son visage de celui de Robb pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Le roi Robert arriva trois jours plus tard. Évidemment, tous les gens de Winterfell étaient dans la cour. Le plan de Lady Catelyn fonctionna. Lorsque Cersei débarqua de la calèche, elle plaqua une main devant sa bouche tout en fixant les yeux la nouvelle mariée. Il faut dire que non seulement la reine, mais tous les hommes de la cour étaient sidérés par la Alayna Stark. Mais la reine reprit rapidement une contenance et murmura quelques mots à son frère Jamie qui s'était inquiété de la voir dans cet état. Alayna avait revêtu une robe argentée agrémentée d'une cape de laine blanche bardée de fourrure d'hermine grise. Ses cheveux avaient été ramenés en chignon lâche à la base de la nuque. Alayna tenait fermement Astrid par la laisse que Mikken le forgeron lui avait fabriquée.

Cersei se dirigea directement vers Alayna et Robb. Eddard fit les présentations.

-Voici mon fils aîné Robb et Votre Majesté, voici Lady Alayna Stark. La nouvelle épouse de mon fils.

-Une Kislain, à ce que je vois. Déclara-t-elle hautainement.

-Oui, madame, fit Alayna en faisant la révérence.

-Une petite guerrière du nord à ce qu'il paraît, ajouta froidement la reine.

-En effet, je sais me battre à la longue épée, à la dague et tirer de l'arc, Majesté.

-Vraiment, je serais curieuse de voir cela…

-Ce serait un honneur pour moi de faire une démonstration pour vous et le roi.

Les deux se jaugèrent du regard. La reine ne répondit rien, mais passa rapidement aux autres enfants. Puis, elle ordonna qu'on entre au château parce qu'elle était frigorifiée.

-Quelle garce! siffla Alayna tout bas.

-En effet fit Robb et à ce qu'on nous a raconté, son fils Joffrey est encore pire.

-Seigneur, j'espère que vous lui donnerez une bonne leçon durant son séjour.

-C'est notre but à moi, Jon et Theon, mais tu comprendras qu'on ne veut pas créer d'incident diplomatique… Je crois qu'Astrid a uriné sur la robe de la reine…

-Vraiment? Bien joué ma belle, la félicita Alayna en la caressant brièvement sur la tête.

-Par les dieux, Eddard et Catelyn, votre bru est une vraie beauté. Elle est le portrait craché de sa mère… lança Robert avant de prendre une gorgée de la première d'une longue série de bières.

-Oui, acquiesca Eddard. Mais elle a l'intelligence et le caractère des Cole.

-C'est un très dangereux mélange… Mais qui sied pour une future Lady de château, voir reine… Le vieux Bjorn Kislain est encore en vie?

-Oui. Il va très bien… répondit Eddard.

-Je suis heureux qu'elle ne soit pas tombée dans les griffes du cousin de ma femme. La jeune Lady Stark ne s'en serait jamais remise. Elle appartient au Nord… lança mystérieusement le roi avant de les quitter pour aller voir ses hommes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? Demanda Catelyn curieuse.

-Une des grandes tantes d'Alayna, Lina, s'est retrouvée mariée de force à un Lannister. Elle a erré comme une âme en peine à Port-Réal pendant un mois et puis un matin les chiens se sont mis à hurler. Lina s'était pendue dans le bois des dieux expliqua Eddard.

-Par les 7 dieux, c'est horrible!

Les quatre filles, Alayna, Sansa, Arya et Myrcella étaient assises côte à côte. Myrcella et Sansa parlaient chiffons avec Alayna qui voyait bien que Arya n'était pas heureuse.

-Tu m'aideras à pratiquer demain matin? Je dois avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider avec les cibles et les flèches. Demanda Alayna avec un sourire.

-Vraiment, je peux? Oh oui, ce serait rudement chouette… euh, cela serait très agréable de t'aider. Je le ferai du mieux que je le peux.

-Il faudra se lever de bon matin. Je serai dans la cour au lever du soleil.

-Je serai là aussi, je te le jure.

Sur ce, Arya ne fut jamais aussi heureuse qu'à ce moment-là. Alayna vit soudainement apparaître le prince Tommen et Bran près d'elle.

-Tommen ne connaît pas l'histoire de la princesse des glaces, tu peux la raconter? Demanda rapidement Bran et captant ainsi l'attention de Rickon, Sansa, Arya et la princesse Myrcella.

-Bien sûr, allons près du foyer, nous serons mieux. Astrid à moi!

Après qu'elle se fut assise dans un fauteuil, la tête d'Astrid sur ses genoux, et les enfants à ses pieds, Alayna débuta :

-C'était il y a près de cinq cents ans. En ce temps-là, il faisait beaucoup plus froid qu'aujourd'hui et les hivers étaient très rudes. Le peuple du Nord était séparé en clans et dans l'un deux, le clan Kislain, il y avait la belle Leandra et son guerrier Garrik.

-C'était une princesse? Demandèrent Myrcella et Sansa en même temps.

-Oui, on peut dire cela, répondit Alayna amusée.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Tommen les bras croisés sceptique.

-Leandra avait un don. En plus d'être très belle et guerrière, elle pouvait contrôler la glace. C'est pourquoi on l'appelait la princesse des glaces. Un jour, le clan Kislain subit une attaque des autres clans tous alliés contre eux. Ils voulaient Leandra pour eux. Il y avait une centaine d'hommes Kislain pour défendre le clan. Vous me direz que c'est peu, mais les Kislain et particulièrement Garrik étaient de redoutables guerriers.

-Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Lança le roi Robert qui s'était approché pour écouter. Alayna se rendit compte qu'elle avait toute la cour qui l'écoutait.

-Ils se sont battus férocement et sans manquer de courage, jour et nuit pendant des jours et des jours. Lorsqu'il ne resta plus que Garrik, une terrible avalanche s'abattit sur l'ennemi. C'était Leandra qui l'avait déclenché grâce à son don. Elle ne voulait pas perdre son seul et unique amour. On dit que depuis ce jour, aucun ennemi n'a osé affronter un homme du clan Kislain de peur que la belle Leandra, ou ses descendantes ne fassent appel à la nature pour les venger. Voilà, c'est ainsi que se termine la légende de la princesse des glaces!

-Est-ce que vous êtes une descendante de la princesse Leandra? Demanda Tommen curieux et Alayna remarqua les oreilles attentives du prince Joffrey et de sa mère.

-Oui, je suis une descendante de ligne directe, mais les pouvoirs surnaturels ont toujours été qu'une légende, rassurez-vous! Conclut la jeune femme à la blague.

La fin de l'histoire fut alors le signal pour les personnes présentes dans la salle de monter aux chambres et d'aller se reposer.

Alayna s'était levée très tôt le matin pour pouvoir aller se balader à cheval. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de beaucoup s'occuper de sa jument Fallen Star depuis son arrivée à Winterfell. Elle revêtit des pantalons de cuir, une robe argentée et un manteau beige doublé pour la protéger du froid. Elle intima le silence à sa louve pour ne pas réveiller Grey Wind et Robb. Ce dernier était revenu tard de la soirée. Avec la complicité de la vieille Nan, Alayna prit une pomme et un pain dans la cuisine puis sortit après s'être assurée qu'elle avait la dague que son père lui avait laissée dans sa ceinture. La jeune femme alla aux écuries et retrouva Fallen Star dans une stalle du fond. La jument hennit en la reconnaissant.

-Ssshh… tout doux, oui on va en ballade. Ça fait longtemps hein?

Sous le regard éberlué des garçons d'écurie et des hommes Lannister, elle fit plier les pattes avant de la jument pour qu'elle puisse la monter sans problèmes et sans selle ni bride, la cavalière partit au vent. Le soleil pointait à peine le bout de son nez.

Lorsqu'elle revint une heure ou deux plus tard, elle vit Arya et à sa plus grande surprise, Sansa et la princesse Myrcella.

-Mère ne sait pas que je suis levée. Mais je tenais tellement à vous voir manier l'arc et l'épée… Vous étiez vraiment impressionnante à cheval, madame, ajouta rapidement la jeune princesse en rougissant.

-Cela me fait plaisir que vous soyez toutes là. Arya, tu peux aller me chercher mon arc et mes flèches? Demanda Alayna gonflée à bloc.

Arya lui tendit l'arc et les flèches une à une. Le roi Robert et Eddard Stark étaient sur la mezzanine.

-Mon vieux, ta bru m'impressionne. Mes hommes ont cru voir un fantôme sur la lande tant elle était rapide sur son cheval et là, elle décoche des flèches telle une amazone! Ton fils devra se battre s'il veut la garder dans son lit!

-Robert, voyons! S'offusqua faussement Eddard, mais au fond, il savait qu'Alayna était une denrée rare et il en était encore plus fier... Oh tiens regarde, Sansa et Myrcella ne sont pas mal non plus.

-Quoi, Myrcella toucher à un arc? S'écria Robert surpris. Il se pencha dangereusement sur la balustrade pour mieux voir… Par les dieux, il y a de l'espoir!

-On dirait, on dirait! Je crois que la reine toutefois n'a pas aimé! Fit Eddard en lançant un regard où étaient Jamie Lannister et Cersei.

-Non, vraiment pas… Cersei voit en Alayna la femme qui pourra la faire tomber. C'est une ennemie pour elle et crois-moi, je vote pour ta bru… Bon, OÙ EST LA PUTAIN DE BIÈRE QUE J'AI DEMANDÉ? Tonna finalement Robert pendant qu' Eddard éclatait de rire.

Tyrion se tenait quant à lui avec Lady Catelyn. Il vanta également les mérites d'Alayna, mais il fut encore plus heureux lorsque Bran mit le prince Tommen au sol lors de la pratique des garçons et encore plus heureux lorsque Joffrey affronta l'aîné du Seigneur Stark, Robb. Le jeune Stark était beaucoup plus bâti que l'était le prince et plus fort, plus concentré, en fait Robb Stark était beaucoup plus en tout ce que pouvait être son neveu. Le maître d'armes, Roddrik Castle avait imposé des armes en bois pour ne pas blesser ces altesses royales. C'est pourquoi Robb éclata de rire comme son père en voyant les efforts acharnés que faisait Joffrey pour lui porter un coup. Il se tassa à gauche et le prince finit à plat ventre dans la boue. Robb tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever, mais Joffrey la repoussa rageusement et gueula que son Chien vienne l'aider.

-Il va me le payer, ragea Joffrey, personne ne rit de moi! Vous m'entendez Seigneur Stark?

-Joffrey, veux-tu te taire! Intervint Tyrion avant que cela ne dégénère. Un peu d'exercice ne peut te faire de tort et faire rire de soi, cela forge le caractère.

-Ouais c'est ça mon oncle… répliqua le jeune homme dédaigneusement.

Robb venait tout juste de partir avec le prince et quelques hommes à cheval, la main forcée apparemment. Alayna prenait une pause lorsque Jamie Lannister approcha silencieusement d'elle. D'un mouvement, du poignet, il fit tomber son épée avec la sienne. Alayna resta maître d'elle et comprit qu'il voulait la tester. Elle devait donner tout ce qu'elle pouvait. Elle baissa la tête en une brève révérence et se mit en garde devant le tueur de roi au sourire moqueur. Le public s'écarta des combattants avec effroi.

-Ned, mon beau-frère a engagé le combat avec ta nièce…annonça le roi Robert, mi-paniqué, mi-amusé. Il va n'en faire qu'une bouchée!

-Si elle est aussi bonne que sa mère, je ne donne rien du résultat. Répliqua Eddard observant minutieusement le combat.

Jamie tournait à l'entour d'Alayna qui parait tous ses coups. Elle était en mode défense. Son père, Hamish, était reconnu pour ses feintes et son jeu de pieds, tandis que sa mère Odale était invaincue au corps à corps. C'est alors qu' Alayna fit un bon de côté, grimpa sur la clôture où on attachait les chevaux, prit appui sur l'épaule de Lannister et fit une contorsion dans les airs et retomba debout en arrière de lui. Elle lui pointa son épée à la gorge et une dague dans le creux des reins. De sa jambe gauche, elle avait écarté les jambes de Lannister pour l'empêcher de faire tout mouvement. Il laissa tomber son épée sur le sol. Alayna s'inclina. Lannister, à la surprise de tous, fit de même.

-Elle est plus forte que ce que je pensais, lança Lannister à sa sœur Cercei, une fois revenu à ses côtés.

-Elle t'a eu comme un puceau oui! Marmonna Cercei furieuse. Mais au moins, nous avons pu voir comment elle se battait. Un style imprévisible, mais efficace comme les gens du Nord. J'aurais dû y penser.

-Par les 7 dieux, s'écria Lady Catelyn en approchant d'Alayna. Elle avait les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Viens, nous allons faire un brin de toilette. Lannister ne t'a pas manqué également.

-Effectivement, mais ce n'est seulement qu'une estafilade, fit Alayna en la suivant docilement. Elle était en sueur et qui plus est Lannister lui avait entaillé le flanc gauche. J'ai bien cru y laisser ma peau quand il s'est approché…

-Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, chuchota Catelyn complice. Les Lannister ne doivent jamais voir que tu as peur d'eux. C'est mieux de les affronter. En temps normal, Jamie Lannister tue ses adversaires et est impitoyable. Toi, tu l'as affronté, vaincu et lui as fait faire la révérence. C'est tout un miracle, surtout que tu es une femme qui plus est! fit Lady Stark fièrement.

-Merci Madame. Je dois me dépêcher, je dois donner des leçons de broderies à la princesse Myrcella, Sansa et Arya. C'était le prix pour la leçon de tir à l'arc.

-Tu feras une bonne mère un jour, j'en suis certaine!

-Merci encore fois, pour ce compliment et tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi jusqu'à présent. Déclara Alayna avant d'entrer dans sa chambre, suivi de Catelyn.

-Si tu savais comment je m'ennuie de ta mère et avoir une femme plus vieille que des enfants de 13 ans me fait énormément du bien. Je peux avoir des discussions dignes de ce nom, rigola Catelyn.

Pour Alayna, c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait la dame de Winterfell aussi joyeuse et heureuse.

**Dans le prochain chapitre: Cercei et Joffrey échafaudent des plans machiavéliques et Alayna devra surveiller ses arrières!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour à tous,**

**Je prends le temps de remercier tout ceux et celle qui ont lu mon histoire. Je suis très contente du nombre de lecteurs qui est de plus en plus élevé. ****Voici la suite des aventures d'Alayna, bonne lecture! **

Un autre banquet eut lieu le soir même, et toute l'attention était à nouveau sur la jeune Lady Stark qui à la grande stupéfaction de tous avait vaincu le tueur de roi en combat singulier. Les femmes la boudaient légèrement puisque toute l'attention des hommes était sur la jeune femme et ils avaient tous le nom d'Alayna sur le bout des lèvres. Après quelques rondes de danses, Alayna alla s'échouer sur un fauteuil près du feu. Elle cria en voyant le seigneur Eddard en grande contemplation devant les flammes. Il se retourna devant sa bru, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Je suis désolée, vous m'avez fait peur, je ne vous avais pas vu, expliqua rapidement Alayna à son beau-père.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Vous m'avez grandement impressionnée aujourd'hui, Alayna. J'espère que mon fils vous a félicité également.

-Non, Monseigneur, je n'ai que peu vu Robb aujourd'hui. Il était occupé avec tous les seigneurs ici présents. Ce que je comprends parfaitement.

-Vous m'avez rappelé votre père durant le combat. Il n'y a que lui qui a pu vous montrer ce jeu de jambes superbe que vous aviez.

-Effectivement. Dès que j'ai été en âge de marcher, il me faisait pratiquer des tracés avec un jeu de cordes à sauter. La danse était également importante à cet effet. Et c'est ma mère qui m'a montré à utiliser la dague.

-Vraiment?

-Oui. Nous nous amusions plutôt à lacérer les pommes de terre et les carottes que les couper et les lancer dans une soupe, se rappela Alayna émue. Et puis mon grand-père m'a montré le reste.

-Le seigneur Aldabert le meilleur maître d'armes que j'ai connu. Vous pouvez être fier de la famille que vous avez.

-Des deux, vous voulez dire, rectifia Alayna. Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, mon seigneur.

-À vous de même.

Tandis qu'Alayna se dirigeait vers une servante pour avoir quelque chose à boire, elle fut happée par une main ferme qui lui tira le coude. Elle se retourna brusquement pour se retrouver dans les bras de Robb.

-Ah c'est toi, fit Alayna soulagée. Tu viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de prendre l'air!

-Avec plaisir, j'ai eu une rude journée! Souffla Robb clairement épuisé.

-Une fois sur le balcon de leur chambre, elle se réfugia dans ses bras.

-Tu as manqué un exploit extraordinaire ce matin! Le rabroua sa jeune femme.

-Je sais, Theon, Jon, mon père et le Roi Robert m'ont tout raconté dans les détails… Tu aurais pu te faire tuer, mais tu es plus incroyable que ce que je pensais!

-Mouais, tu peux dire! Rigola Alayna la tête appuyée dans le creux de l'épaule de Robb. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait de toute la journée? Je ne t'ai même pas vu au dîner. Toi qui te plains que de passer un repas est un affront à la vie!

Robb éclata de rire. Ils rentrèrent se réchauffer dans la chambre. Ils prirent place sur des coussins étalés au pied du lit devant le foyer. Astrid et Grey Wind dormaient déjà dans le coin le plus froid de la pièce. Robb expliqua ses aventures de la journée.

-Alors, après la leçon d'épée avec le prince Geoffrey, les Lannisters m'ont surveillé toute la journée. J'ai dû raconter au moins dix fois comment j'avais pu mettre la main sur un spécimen comme toi (il fit un clin d'oeil). Puis les garçons, Tommen et Jeoffrey ont insisté pour partir en cheval tout le reste de la journée, après les leçons de ce matin. J'ai mentionné à plusieurs reprises que l'on devait rentrer, mais Jeoffrey voulait toujours aller plus loin. Qui plus est, on s'est fait prendre par la pluie en rentrant. Les chemins étaient plus boueux et le retour difficile. C'est pourquoi tu ne m'as pas vue de la journée!

-Par les anciens dieux! Dire que les Lannister veulent nous laisser leurs rejetons pendant tout l'été!

-Quoi? Qui t'a dit ça?!

-La reine Cercei en a glissé un mot à ta mère et le roi Robert a fait de même pour ton père. Selon la première c'est pour qu'ils puissent mieux connaître leurs sujets et selon le deuxième, c'est pour un, endurcir Tommen et deux, donner une bonne leçon à Jeoffrey qui fait tout ce qu'il veut, quand il le veut!

-Pas besoin d'explications pour ça! Maugréa Robb, avant de lancer ses vêtements dans un coin de la pièce et de se glisser sous les draps, rapidement suivi d'Alayna.

Lorsque Master Luwin entra dans la chambre du jeune Maître Robb durant la nuit, il vit que les braises venaient à peine de mourir. Les deux loups dormaient dans un coin de la pièce, une boule compacte de muscles et de fourrure qui se soulevait au gré de la respiration des animaux. Alayna était pressée contre Robb, ses bras enroulés autour de son mari. Maître Luwin pressa l'épaule de la jeune femme qui sursauta, mais se calma immédiatement en le reconnaissant.

-J'ai besoin de votre aide, chuchota le vieux maître en n'arrivant pas à croire que son jeune maître ne s'était pas réveillé.

-Attendez-moi dans le corridor, j'arrive. Répondit Alayna.

Alayna ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'une robe bleu marine. Tout en marchant, elle natta ses cheveux.

-Le prince Tommen est malade, et je n'arrive pas y voir clair. Le petit s'est réveillé avec une douleur à la jambe et de la fièvre et je n'arrive pas à faire le lien avec les deux, expliqua rapidement Maître Luwin.

Le prince Tommen partageait sa chambre avec la princesse Myrcella. La petite était réveillée et était dans les bras de son oncle Jamie Lannister. Cercei était penchée et soucieuse de l'état de son fils.

-Majesté… commença Alayna, puis-je examiner le prince Tommen?

-Faites tout ce que vous pouvez pour savoir ce qu'il a, c'est ce que je veux!

Alayna questionna le petit sur ce qu'il avait mangé, et ce qu'il avait fait durant la journée. Lorsqu'il raconta comment une branche d'arbre lui avait égratigné la jambe à cheval, ce fut à ce moment qu' Alayna comprit ce qu'il avait.

-Aller me chercher de l'eau très chaude, des linges, et des petites pinces. Ordonna rapidement Alayna à Maître Luwin. Vous pourriez faire aussi un remède contre les infections et l'inflammation?

-Tout de suite Lady Stark.

-Majesté, pouvez-vous m'apporter la chandelle et éclairer le plus possible la jambe du prince?

Alayna palpa délicatement la jambe gauche du garçon et trouva une boursouflure au niveau du mollet. Elle vit également quelques gouttes de pus suinter lorsqu'elle pressa légèrement l'endroit affecté.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a? s'écria la reine inquiète.

-Une écharde madame. Elle est logée sous la peau et s'est infectée. C'est pourquoi votre fils a de la fièvre. Je dois sortir l'écharde et bien nettoyer la plaie.

-Mais faites donc, par la Grande mère!

Lorsque Maître Luwin revint avec le matériel demandé, Alayna trempa un des linges dans l'eau chaude et le plaça délicatement sur la jambe. Le prince gémit.

-Ssshhh, sois brave Tommen, le calma son oncle.

Tous les gens dans la pièce semblaient étonnés de voir le tueur de roi réagir ainsi. La plaie sembla désenfler légèrement, ou du moins être plus propre. Ainsi Alayna put apercevoir la tête de l'écharde. Elle se mit à la tâche et cela prit quelques coups de pinces et d'eau chaude, avant qu'elle ne puisse sortir complètement l'écharde longue de 5 centimètres. Elle nettoya la plaie une dernière fois et appliqua un pansement sec avec de l'onguent que Maître Luwin avait apporté. Puis on fit boire au prince Tommen un thé qui évacuerait les toxines et qui aiderait à combattre la fièvre et l'inflammation. Alayna sortit sans qu'un mot soit prononcé de la part des Lannister et retourna à sa chambre.

Lorsque Robb se réveilla le lendemain matin, Alayna n'était pas dans le lit. Astrid n'était pas dans la chambre non plus. Le jeune homme s'habilla en quatrième vitesse. Il avait le pressentiment que quelque chose s'était passé ou était en train de se passer. Effectivement, Grey Wind bondit dans la cour et courut vers le boisé des dieux, Robb à ses trousses.

-Robb?! L'interpella Jon, inquiet, tout va bien?

-Oui, j'essaie d'arrêter Grey Wind avant qu'il ne fasse une bêtise. Marmonna-t-il rapidement.

Le soleil n'était tout à fait pas levé. Le boisé était sombre et vide. Grey Wind repartit à l'intérieur du château au grand dam de Robb qui se demandait où son loup voulait en venir. Il passa en coup de vent devant ses parents surpris, sans dire un mot. Puis ce fut là qu'il vit un bout de tissu marine dépasser d'une tapisserie. Grey Wind s'était assis devant. Robb l'écarta et découvrit Astrid protégeant Alayna étendue sur le sol, la tempe en sang.

-Par les anciens dieux! Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

Il se pencha vers Alayna et lui effleura le front du dos de sa main. Il l'appela et elle ouvrit enfin les yeux.

-Alayna? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?

-Où est-ce ce que je suis? Pas dans notre chambre en tout cas… marmonna Alayna en s'agrippant à Robb pour se mettre debout. Une fois cela fait, elle s'appuya lourdement sur lui, ayant un étourdissement.

-Tu es derrière la tapisserie du Clair de lune. Tu étais dans la bonne direction pour notre chambre. Est-ce que tu t'es cogné contre le mur? Tu es blessée…

-Je ne me rappelle pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que je sortais de la chambre du prince Tommen après l'avoir soigné et j'ai entendu quelqu'un… ricaner. Oui, c'est cela ricaner et après ce fut le trou noir. Se remémora Alayna tandis que Robb la menait vers leur chambre.

-Une perte de mémoire. On t'a rudement frappé. Maître Luwin dit que ce sont les conséquences du coup à la tête. Perte de mémoire et de possibles vomissements… dis, tu n'as pas mal au coeur…non?

-Pas encore… Je vais me nettoyer et dormir un peu. D'accord? Je ne voudrais pas créer d'incidents et.. Je dis... dit à tes parents que je ne me sens pas bien…

-D'accord, je fais venir Maître Luwin, tu m'inquiètes, fit Robb soucieuse, la voyant incohérente.

Ce dernier fut rapidement mis au courant de la situation, ainsi que Lord et Lady Stark. Après avoir vu leur belle-fille, Lady Catelyn prit son époux à part.

-Avez-vous ce que j'ai vu? Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. La blessure à la forme…

-D'un lion, oui j'ai remarqué. Le seul que je connaisse qui porte une bague de la sorte est le prince Jeoffrey. Déclara Ned pensif. Il faudra l'interroger le moment venu.

-Interroger mon fils? Pour quelle raison devrait-il subir un interrogatoire? Lança Cercei qui passait par là avec son frère le tueur de roi. Nous voulions remercier Lady Alayna pour cette nuit, mais nous apprenons qu'elle est souffrante…

-Justement. Alayna a reçu un coup à la tête durant le retour à sa chambre. Et celle du prince étant voisine, nous voulions savoir s'il avait entendu quelque chose cette nuit, expliqua Ned courtoisement tout en omettant une partie de la vérité.

Les jumeaux Lannister s'échangèrent un regard, mais Cersei accepta que le seigneur Eddard puisse voir son fils. Évidemment, Jeoffrey s'insurgea et cria haut et fort qu'il dormait à poings fermés, n'avait rien entendu et n'était pas sorti de sa chambre.

Quelques jours plus tard, pendant qu'Alayna se reposait, le roi Robert et sa suite avaient quitté Winterfell, mais avaient laissé les enfants derrière eux, Myrcella et Jeoffrey. La reine Cersei avait prétexté Tommen trop petit pour l'éloigner d'elle. Lorsqu'Alayna descendit dans la grande salle, elle trouva les hommes attablés. Les hommes se levèrent à son passage ou inclinèrent la tête avec respect. Alayna prit place aux côtés de Lady Catelyn.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir manqué le départ de ses majestés. Je voulais me lever de mon lit, mais ma tête ne coopérait pas et j'avais des nausées.

-Oh, par les 7 dieux, tu te sens, mieux j'espère?! S'écria Lady Catelyn peu rassurée. Elle trouvait Alayna encore pâle.

-Oui, beaucoup. Je dois d'ailleurs remercier Maître Luwin pour ses bons soins. Vous avez vu Robb?

-Mon fils est parti en patrouille depuis hier avec Jon Snow et Theon Greyjoy. Ils ne reviendront que dans une semaine, le temps de faire une tournée dans tout le royaume du Nord.

-Je comprends, Lord Eddard est partit avec eux?

-En effet, soupira Lady Catelyn. Jusqu'à leur retour, c'est moi qui suis en charge.

-J'en prends note!

C'est alors que Arya, Myrcella et Sansa arrivèrent en se chamaillant dans la grande salle. Catelyn retrouva rapidement le sourire.

-Alayna! S'écria Arya en l'apercevant, tu es debout!

-Ça va mieux en effet! Est-ce qu'une ballade à cheval vous tenterait, mesdemoiselles?

-Oh oui! S'écria Myrcella en tapant dans ses mains.

-Ce serait avec plaisir! Fit Sansa qui s'efforçait toujours d'être courtoise.

-Hum, avant cela vous devez voir vos leçons du jour avec Septa Mordane, intervint Lady Catelyn. La balade pourra être remise à cet après-midi?

-Cela ne me dérange pas du tout, Madame, admit Alayna avec un sourire. Puis du coin de l'oeil, elle vit Jeoffrey s'approcher.

-Moi, j'aimerais bien y aller ce matin, déclara-t-il et j'exige que vous m'accompagniez, Lady Alayna.

-Très bien, majesté. Laissez-moi le temps de manger un peu et ensuite nous irons aux écuries.

-J'ai dit ce matin, pas cet avant-midi!

Ne voulant pas faire d'esclandre, Alayna se leva et partit à la suite du prince. Une fois dehors, elle siffla Astrid. La louve n'était pas dans la chambre ce matin-là et elle ne l'avait pas vu non plus dans la cour. La louve arriva en trottant d'un pas lent, comme endormie. Alayna s'agenouilla et ouvrit les bras et la louve vint se lover contre elle.

-Tu sembles bizarre, une course te fera du bien!...Grey Wind te manque, n'est-ce pas? Tout comme Robb me manque. Si je te dis Jeoffrey, que fais-tu? S'amusa Alayna. La louve grogna et claqua des mâchoires.

**Prochain chapitre: Est-ce qu' Alayna sortira vivante de sa balade avec le prince? Pourquoi Astrid est-elle bizarre? C'est ce que vous saurez dans la prochaine partie, à bientôt!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous! Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu mon histoire jusqu'à présent. Juste une petite note pour dire que ce chapitre contient une scène peut-être plus pour lecteurs avertis. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à écrire des commentaires!**

Alayna n'osa pas protester contre Joffrey quand celui-ci insista pour qu'ils se rendent plus au Nord. Elle savait les dangers de se promener aussi loin de Winterfell et avait caché sa dague sous sa jupe. Cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu'ils chevauchaient et justement, Alayna n'entendait que les chevaux. Elle siffla Astrid. La louve ne vint pas. Alaynase retourna sur sa selle pour voir l'animal étendu sur le sol. Elle mit pied à terre et courut vers Astrid. Sa louve dormait.

-Puis-je vous demander, monseigneur, ce que vous avez donné à mon grand loup? Demanda Alayna de but en blanc.

-Oui, tu peux! C'est un somnifère que j'ai volé au maître du chenil. Ainsi, votre animal démoniaque ne pourra m'attaquer ni vous défendre quand mes hommes arriveront! Révéla Joffrey en jubilant. Il mit également pied à terre et prit une corde qu'il avait emmenée avec lui. Il voulut prendre les mains d'Alayna, mais elle se débattit. Si j'étais vous, je ne ferais pas ça. Une telle créature que vous, une sorcière, une guerrière et qui a un lien particulier avec les loups est anormal et cela se doit d'être montré à la vue de tous, pas cachée ici dans le fin fond du Nord.

-Salaud! Sachez que j'ai un mari, un seigneur qui me chercherons, tous les hommes du Nord vous colleront à votre royal petit cul, jusqu'à ce que l'on me retrouve!

-Non! Fermez là!, glapit Joffrey. J'ai un plan infaillible! D'ici quelques minutes, des hommes à moi se pointeront et vous emmèneront, tandis que je retournerai à Winterfell pour faire croire à notre attaque et votre enlèvement. Rien de plus facile. Lady Catelyn, molle comme elle est, n'y verra que du feu!...Ah les voilà! Adieu!

Joffrey donna une claque à la jument d'Alayna et la jeune Lady Stark se retrouva seule dans les pleines au nord de Winterfell. Comme le prince l'avait dit, 5 hommes se pointèrent, des brigands armés jusqu'aux dents. Les larmes aux yeux, Alayna essaya par tous les moyens d'attraper son poignard, mais en fut empêché par les liens trop serrés de la corde. Elle pria de toutes ses forces également pour qu'une aide lui vienne des dieux ou qu'Astrid se réveille. Les hommes furent sur elles en peu de temps. Alayna tenta de se défendre, donna des coups de pieds, cria. Les hommes avaient commencé à déchirer sa robe lorsque des cris perçants se firent entendre dans les plaines. C'est alors que deux cavaliers surgirent sur la colline près d'eux. Du coin de l'oeil, Alayna vit qu'ils étaient petits et avaient une peau de loup, tête comprise leur servant de cape. Le clan Kislain! Incroyable. Un homme tomba une flèche dans la tête, et un autre, un poignard au coeur. Quand les cavaliers furent plus près, Alayna les reconnut enfin. Une fois les hommes abattus, les deux cavaliers qui s'avérèrent des femmes, s'occupèrent d'Alayna et Astrid.

-Jamais je ne pensais te rencontrer ici! Fit Odalie Kislain joyeusement, tout en coupant la corde qui retenait les poignets d'Alayna.

-Chères cousines! Qu'est-ce que je suis heureuse de vous voir! S'écria Alayna. Les deux jeunes femmes avaient de longs cheveux blonds tressées en de multiples petites nattes ramenées sur la nuque. Les jumelles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Odaly avait les yeux vert de son père Owen et Malynka avait les yeux dorés de sa mère. Je remercie les anciens Dieux pour votre venue! Malynka, comment va Astrid?

-Mieux, c'est un sacré truc, ce qu'elle a pris, cela empeste l'alcool. Elle se réveille. Toi comment vas-tu?

-Bien, les hommes ne m'ont pas touchée. Mais dès que je mets la main sur le prince Joffrey, je le trucide! Déclara froidement Alayna, tandis qu'Odalie l'aidait à monter derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? D'après ce que tu dis de lui dans tes lettres à Père, il semble un démon incarné, voulu savoir Odalie.

-Oui, Père nous lit les lettres que tu lui envoies, enchérit Malynka. Toutefois, cette dernière se plia en deux, la main sur le ventre. Des larmes perlèrent sur sa joue.

-Maly! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? s'écria Alayna. Les filles, pourquoi êtes-vous descendues au Sud?

-Pour aller à Winterfell et te voir, voyons! Malynka a besoin de tes dons de guérisseuses, expliqua Odalie… Dépêchons-nous de retourner là-bas et je suis certaine qu'Astrid retrouvera son chemin. Tu vois, elle bouge!

-Très bien. Allons-y.

Lady Catelyn préparait des hommes dans la cour du château pour partir à la recherche de sa bru lorsqu'elle retint un cri de surprise en voyant Alayna arriver, montée derrière une jeune femme à l'allure un peu sauvageonne. Une deuxième jeune femme les accompagnait.

-Pour l'amour de la sainte Mère! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? S'écria Lady Catelyn effarée. Qui sont ces jeunes femmes Alayna?

-Elles m'ont sauvé la vie. Lady Catelyn, je vous présente mes cousines. Lady Odalie et Lady Malynka Kislain, les filles de mon oncle Owen. Elles étaient en route pour Winterfell lorsqu'elles m'ont vue aux prises avec les hommes dont vous a parlé le prince.

-Nous n'avons pas eu de lettre annonçant votre venue, fit Catelyne, mais je remercie les Dieux pour votre présence sur le chemin d'Alayna. Es-tu souffrante Malynka, tu sembles bien pâle?

-En effet, madame, j'ai besoin des soins d'Alayna le plus rapidement possible, souffla la jeune femme. C'est pourquoi nous sommes ici.

-Je vois, venez dans ce cas.

Lady Catelyn entoura les épaules de Malynka de son bras et la soutenant légèrement, elle les guida vers une chambre d'amis. Puis les 4 femmes s'enfermèrent dans la pièce.

-Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Demanda Alayna tout en étendant Malynka sur le lit.

-Mon mari, Jols me bat régulièrement. Et c'est devenu pire depuis que je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte. Il y a une semaine, il m'a frappée plus fort que les autres fois et cela a déclenché l'accouchement. J'ai fait une fausse-couche. Mais j'ai toujours des douleurs au ventre et les sages-femmes du clan ne savent pas pourquoi, expliqua faiblement Malynka.

-Père a donc décidé avec l'accord de grand-père de nous envoyer ici pour cacher Malynka de Jols et que tu puisses la soigner. Jols à des yeux et des oreilles partout, poursuivit Odalie. Notre départ s'est donc fait en secret, vous comprenez?

-Oui, vous pouvez rester aussi longtemps que vous le souhaitez. Mon mari, le Seigneur Eddard est absent, mais il sera heureux de vous rencontrer. Je vous laisse, j'ai quelques petites choses à régler avec le prince. N'hésitez pas à faire appel à Maître Luwin au besoin.

-Merci Lady Catelyn, remercièrent Odalie et Malynka avec un hochement de tête en signe de révérence.

-Merci Lady Catelyn, je ne serai jamais assez reconnaissante pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et les miens. Insista Alayna.

-Je te l'ai dit ma fille, je ferais tout pour la fille d'Odale! Je vous laisse…

Il s'avéra que Malynka était plus mal en point qu'il n'y paraissait. Mais Alayna dut procéder à des gestes que jamais elle n'avait fait. Elle palpa l'abdomen et le trouva enflé. Puis elle appuya plus fort comme les sages femmes faisaient pour forcer un bébé à venir au monde. Puis Alayna sut ce que Malynka avait. Elle prit des herbes dans sa sacoche. Les broya et versa de l'eau chaude. Elle força Malynka à boire le liquide et demanda à Odalie de se tenir prête avec des linges. L'effet fut très rapide. Du sang s'écoula de l'entrejambe de Malynka. Noir et suintant.

-C'est du mauvais sang, expliqua Alayna. Des morceaux de l'enveloppe du bébé mort-né sont restés collés dans le ventre de Maly et cela s'est infecté. Elle avait perdu son ventre de femme enceinte et c'est pour ça que les sages-femmes n'ont rien vu. Ma vieille, tu vas boire encore le thé. Le travail n'est pas fini tant que le sang n'est pas clair. Puis tu prendras une autre tisane qui arrêtera les saignements.

Quelques heures plus tard, Alayna sortit dans la cour pour se nettoyer. Après la journée qu'elle avait eue, sa robe n'était bonne qu'à jeter. Elle ne s'était pas regardée, mais tout son corps la faisait souffrir. Elle était couverte de bleus et d'égratignures de la tête au pied. À son plus grand soulagement, Astrid entra dans la cour d'un pas lourd qui accusait ce qu'elle avait dû prendre comme alcool. Alayna ne pouvait nier que la situation aurait pu être drôle si ce n'était le côté dramatique de la chose. Elle se mit à genoux et enroula ses bras autour du cou de la bête. Astrid lui lécha le visage.

Évidemment, tout Winterfell fut rapidement au courant de son aventure. Tous se devaient de traiter le prince et sa soeur comme ils se devaient et non comme le monstre qu'il était. Malynka se remit rapidement et déjà le lendemain, elle était sur pied.

-On me dit, Mesdames, que vous êtes aussi sauva… bonnes à l'épée que votre cousine, est-ce vrai? Demanda abruptement le prince aux jumelles.

-Oui, monseigneur, répondit prudemment Odalie. Il est coutume chez nous que les femmes sachent se battre pour se défendre.

-Dans ce cas, je veux vous mettre à l'épreuve. Je veux me battre contre vous deux!

-Mais majesté, s'opposa Lady Catelyn. Ce ne serait pas mieux pour vous de vous battre contre des garçons de votre âge?

-Madame, un peu de respect! Aboya Joffrey, tapant du pied. Si je veux me battre contre une bande de sauvages, je le ferai! Elles valent toutes plus que vos mauviettes de garçons!

Catelyn bouillait à l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait pas répondre à cet affront, sinon elle aurait les Lannister aux fesses. Elle lança un coup d'oeil du côté des Kislain et vit que les trois jeunes femmes concertaient.

-Prince, nous acceptons le défi. Malynka sera votre adversaire à l'arc. Odalie sera votre adversaire au corps à corps et je serai votre adversaire à l'épée. Est-ce que cela vous convient? Fit Alayna souriant à moitié sachant que le crétin mangerait la volée de sa vie.

-Oui. Soyez prêtes demain matin. Je veux m'entraîner aujourd'hui.

Évidemment, au plus grand plaisir des gens de Winterfell, le prince subit une déconfiture totale. Malynka décima les flèches du jeune Lannister, Odalie le coucha au sol en quelques secondes et il avait la trouille de combattre Alayna puisqu'elle avait battu son oncle Jamie. Elle lui fit mettre un genou à terre en deux coups.

-Pourquoi s'est-il laissé ridiculiser de la sorte? Demanda quelques jours plus tard Alayna à ses cousines. Les trois jeunes femmes se promenaient sur les remparts.

-Pour mieux s'en venter, j'en mettrais ma main au feu, répondit Malynka. Il avait ce regard malsain dans les yeux.

-Mais s'il se vente, il y a plusieurs témoins dont nous pour le réfuter. Hésita Odaly.

-Je crois, avança Alayna que c'est pour nous étudier. Pour apprendre nos techniques de combats et pour mieux nous avoir en traître par la suite. Nous sommes tombées dans son piège! Ragea-t-elle. Les Lannister ne nous laisseront-ils jamais en paix?!

-Je ne crois pas non… Mais pour l'instant, nous avons de la visite! S'écria Malynka. Un important groupe de cavaliers.

-Les hommes de Winterfell! Fit Alayna le rouge aux joues. Mes cousines, j'ai si hâte que vous rencontriez Robb.

-Nous aussi, fit Odalie en lui prenant la main. Il semble l'homme parfait pour toi!

Elles dévalèrent les marches. Elles furent rejointes par Sansa et Arya qui riaient de bon coeur en arrivant dans la cour. Myrcella et Joffrey attendaient non loin avec leurs servants.

Les cavaliers mirent pied à terre et laissèrent leurs chevaux aux soins des palefreniers. Un sourire éclaira le visage de Robb en voyant Alayna sur ses pieds. Il s'approcha d'elle et l'observa. Il voyait bien qu'elle avait subi une raclée, le corps couvert de bleus, mais il attendit d'être seul avec sa femme pour en parler.

-Je vois que vous allez mieux, madame, je suis heureux pour vous! Fit-il.

-En effet, je vais bien. La patrouille s'est bien passée? Répliqua Alayna en changeant de sujet.

-Oui, pas trop de soucis. Tout s'est bien déroulé. Ce n'était qu'un voyage de routine pour s'assurer que tous les gens sous notre protection se portent bien. Expliqua Robb. Ah Grey Wind et Astrid ont disparu…

-Je n'ose pas aller les chercher. Je suis d'avis que nous allons être grands-parents sous peu, glissa Alayna à l'oreille de Robb.

-Vraiment?!

-Oui. Elle est plus grosse et plus irascible que d'habitude. Allons rejoindre les autres…

Odalie et Malynka furent présentées au Seigneur Eddard qui leur donna l'hospitalité aussi longtemps qu'elles le désiraient. Catelyn et Alayna avaient convenu que la première raconterait au Seigneur Stark ce qui s'était passé durant la semaine. Libre à lui d'interroger la plus jeune par la suite.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Alayna se tourna vers Robb.

-Avant toute chose, au bain! Tu pues, c'est horrible! Lança-t-elle tout en se pinçant le nez et lui pointant le bain d'eau chaude qu'elle lui avait fait préparé. Robb ne se fit pas prier et se déshabilla rapidement avant de s'asseoir dans le bain et de plonger sa tête sous l'eau. Il passa de l'eau sur son visage et le frotta légèrement avant de demander ce qui se passait.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose durant notre absence? Ton corps est couvert de bleus et tes cousines semblent très protectrices de ta personne…

-Hum oui. (Alayna s'installa sur un tabouret et entreprit de laver les cheveux de Robb). Une tentative d'enlèvement.

-QUOI? Qui?! S'écria Robb en lui prenant les mains dans les siennes pour qu'elle arrête de faire ce qu'elle faisait. Il la força à faire le tour du bain et à se mettre à genoux pour qu'elle soit face à lui.

-Joffrey. Il a engagé des hommes qui ont presque réussi à m'emmener à Port-Réal si ce n'était d'Odalie et Malynka qui sont arrivées pour me sauver.

-Mais Astrid n'était pas avec toi?

-Oui, mais ce royal crétin l'avait endormie en la saoulant avec de l'alcool. Tu peux me lâcher? Tu serres un peu fort…

-Oh, excuse-moi… je suis un peu choqué, à vrai dire. Il plongea à nouveau la tête sous l'eau pour la rincer du savon. Puis il sortit de la baignoire. Il se tenait devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. Alayna se lécha les lèvres de gourmandise. Maintenant, est-ce que je peux embrasser ma femme que j'ai failli perdre en mon absence? Demanda-t-il sourire en coin.

-Oui, vous pouvez monseigneur… répondit Alayna en reculant contre le mur le plus près.

Il fut sur elle en un instant. Heureusement, elle avait verrouillé la porte de leur chambre derrière elle. Il la plaqua contre le mur et releva ses jupes sans ménagement. Il remonta ses mains le long de ses cuisses pour agripper ses fesses et soulever Alayna du sol pour qu'elle enroule ses jambes autour de ses hanches.

-J'ai rêvé de toi dans des situations inimaginables. Marmonna Robb contre les lèvres d'Alayna.

-Tu m'as manqué, j'ai dû me donner du plaisir moi-même en pensant à toi vu que tu n'étais pas là, glissa-t-elle à son oreille. Robb eut un sourire carnassier en l'entendant. Tout en la pénétrant d'un coup de bassin puissant, il glissa sa main entre les cuisses d'Alayna pour la stimuler un peu plus, elle gémit de plaisir. Elle rejeta la tête par arrière sous le coup de la satisfaction et se laissa encore plus aller contre Robb. Oh oui, n'arrête surtout pas, marmonna-t-elle avant qu'il ne la fasse reculer contre le lit.

-Je compte bien te faire voir des étoiles… Il donna encore des coups plus vigoureux et replia une des jambes de la jeune femme pour donner légèrement plus de profondeur.

Ce ne fut plus que gémissements de plaisir qui emplit la chambre et lorsque Alayna vit en effet des étoiles, elle devint molle, un sourire de contentement plaqué sur son visage. Robb essoufflé se laissa tomber sur elle. Son souffle effleurant sa poitrine. Elle lui caressa les cheveux. Il baisa chacun de ses seins avant de se retirer d'elle et de prendre sa femme dans ses bras. Jamais Robb n'avait été aussi épris de quelqu'un.

-Il va falloir voir Père au sujet de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne te quitte plus d'une semelle, tu sais?

-J'ai eu la peur de ma vie quand les hommes sont arrivés. Tu es la première personne à qui j'ai pensé. Et franchement, le prince me fiche une peur bleue à certains moments. Admit Alayna, songeuse.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de quiconque, tant que je serai là, jura Robb avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois. Puis il se leva et chercha des vêtements propres.

-Hum… Tout le monde doit se demander où nous sommes passés, lança Alayna, toujours étendue dans le lit.

-J'y resterais encore, mais nous avons des devoirs et une affaire particulièrement urgente à régler mon amour. Je te promets ce soir, je serai tout à toi.

-Et moi à toi, ajouta Alayna avant d'enfiler sa robe à nouveau.

**Voilà où je suis rendue maintenant dans les aventures d'Alayna. J'écoute actuellement la saison 3 et j'ose espérer avoir l'inspiration pour écrire la suite bientôt. Merci à tous les lecteurs que me suivent et à ceux qui se joindront à eux:) Est-ce que Joffrey réussira à avoir Alayna, est-ce que les Lannister aideront le jeune prince dans son plan diabolique? Est-ce qu'Alayna sera un jour en paix et en sécurité? C'est ce que vous allez lire dans la suite!  
**


End file.
